


partners in space-time and crime

by Caesium0810



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, No New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Poetry, oumasai, saimota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesium0810/pseuds/Caesium0810
Summary: two poems! disclaimer: i do not know how to come up with good titles for poems askdjsldf forgive meanyway i had a lot of fun writing these! cheers meadow i hope you (and anyone else reading) like them owo
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: August 2020 Server Gift Exchange





	1. (i hold) the lavender skies in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puffinmuffin13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/gifts).



> a huge thank-you to @ToxicPineapple for hosting this gift exchange!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a saimota poem,,, it's basically mutual pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few tips for reading: blue is shuichi, the darker purple is kaito and the brighter purple lines are both of them in unison!

let the rain fall on the window panes

Let the sun shine on the ocean blue

like the beat of my heart

Like the sound of my voice

As it reaches you

Your smile

warm and bright as the sun

your laughter

Soft like the crescent moon

when i search through words unspoken

As I ride comets across the sky

i find your lilac eyes

I see your hazel eyes

and i can hardly believe

I would never have imagined

that in this page of my story

That in this corner of the galaxy

soaring across the celestial lavender

Basking in those fields of ashen gray

In your eyes

you would become my only truth

You would be the only star in my space

And after all this time

after all these years

I’d find you in my arms


	2. checkmate (a stolen heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oumasai :3 this is from kokichi's point of view!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look for an easter egg hidden in the poem ;)

Night falls on a porcelain face  
impish eyes grin as the next  
skilful move is played; our  
hearts like hanging pawns  
in a dangerous maze,  
side by side as i  
hide in your soft yet piercing eyes;  
icarian lies burn in a golden haze  
so begins the harrowing chase towards  
home rank; where  
i am both spectacle and shadow  
shrouded in mystery  
hidden in tall tales, woven in  
idiosyncratic guessing games  
suddenly, bishop takes knight  
here, the blindfold lifts as  
illusory words tease my lips and disappear:

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes on chess (credits to wikipedia):  
> \- hanging pawns: two pawns of the same color on adjacent files, with no pawns of the same color on the files either side of them. the term is used almost exclusively for pawns on the c- and d-files, and usually for two pawns on the same rank (side by side).  
> \- home rank: a player's first rank (the one on which the pieces stand in the starting position); white's back rank is black's eighth rank, and vice versa.
> 
> and the following, huge credits to @BitterUnicorns (!!!):  
> \- shuichi is a bishop. bishops move in strict diagonal lines - straight, to the point, and can catch you off guard if positioned right and played strategically.  
> \- kokichi is a knight. knights have a very unique, complex movement system of L's, making them much harder to predict than other pieces. they're also usually very aggressive and control the center of the board.
> 
> i know close to nothing about chess so i'm really glad to have had help! thank you so much!!!


End file.
